


你就不要想起我

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	你就不要想起我

01 

“嗯啊……不要，Geri轻一点，唔……”

“Sese，你可以的，喔，你好棒。”

皮克咬着拉莫斯的耳垂，吸吮他的耳尖，分身在他体内重重地冲刺。

一阵眩晕袭来，拉莫斯脑中一片空白，他骤然僵直了脊背，从床垫上弹坐起来。他看着双人床空荡荡的一头，他的手掌慢慢地掐上胸口，他弓起背，想要缓解一下尖锐的心疼，他猛地眨眼，拼命告诫自己，不能哭，Sese这么帅，要什么男人女人没有，绝不能哭。他掌心渐渐舒缓开来，他深吸几口气，翻身下床去把沾着温热体液的内裤洗干净。

拉莫斯当作什么也没发生的样子，照常开车去公司。

 

02

“Sese，今天Luka请假了，你替他去听一下诺坎普方面的汇报，有什么问题你回来跟Luka讨论，我得去工地一趟。”卡西在茶水间拍了拍拉莫斯的肩膀，跟他交代了下午的工作。

拉莫斯心头“咯噔”了一下，但他的职业素养先他的情绪一步，他应承下来，“好的。”

拉莫斯攥紧了拳头，焦虑地坐在会议室，他不断地深呼吸，面前茶杯里的水已经喝光了，他仍然感觉唇干舌燥，甚至他后背已经出了一层薄汗。

他心里鄙夷极了——拉莫斯你能不能出息点？但另一个声音却在撒欢儿地示软：哪就这么巧遇见他了，再说就算是了，见见他也好的啊。

就在他坐立不安的时候，会议室的们被推开，前台领了两个人进来，拉莫斯僵硬着脖子，缓缓扭过头，他呼吸急促得近乎是喘息了。

瓦拉内迅速站起身迎上去，挂着笑容虚扶一把邀请他们。

拉莫斯眼睁睁看着皮克拉开椅子，让法布雷加斯先入坐，湛蓝的眼睛一直温柔的注视着卷发男孩。他一阵头晕，差点站不稳，他颤抖着嘴唇，身体前倾，双手撑住长桌，脑子里一片混乱，他不敢再多想了。瓦拉内在做介绍，他也没听进去。直到同事捅了捅他的手臂，他才如梦初醒，皮克淡定从容地笑着，手僵在半空。拉莫斯伸出手去，“久仰皮克先生了。”

肌肤相触的瞬间，拉莫斯双耳发鸣，心跳快得要冲出胸膛。他咬咬牙，迅速撤回来，坐回椅子上，望向正在开ppt的法布雷加斯，“时间宝贵，我们开始吧。”

拉莫斯指甲深陷入掌心，他却没感觉，他逼迫自己死盯住投影幕，他不敢去看他，生怕自己眼波流转，一片痴心公诸于众——当着人家现男友的面。

 

03

好不容易熬到散会，瓦拉内看着失魂落魄的拉莫斯，一向对工作严谨到近乎苛刻的他今儿安静得过分，他觉得有点奇怪，“你怎么了？不舒服吗？”

拉莫斯打起精神，扯出个勉强的笑，“我没事。”

“瓦拉内，你过来一下。”劳尔把人叫走了。

瓦拉内对他笑了笑，“麻烦你把皮克他们送下楼去吧。”

拉莫斯点点头。

他站在会议室门口等着还在收拾的皮法二人，此时此刻他恨极了自己好得过分的听觉，法布雷加斯娇嗔着骂他，想来是皮克又调侃他了，他一直都这样，对喜欢的人淘气得不成样子。

拉莫斯觉得鼻尖发酸，泪意一股子呛上眼眶。他吸了吸鼻子，在门上敲了几下，他干咳几声，提醒对方注意场合。法布雷加斯听见声音，在皮克腰掐了一把，随后皮克挎上电脑包，跟在法布雷加斯的身后走了出来。

拉莫斯一进电梯就挤到角落里，想离他们远一点。作为接待方，也出于礼貌，他伸手去按楼层，“你们开车来的吗？到1楼还是B1？”他的手在两个按键间逗留。

“B1。”法布雷加斯回答他。

皮克的手直接伸过来，他温热的手掌覆盖在拉莫斯手背上，两个人的指尖都摸到冰凉的合金材料。拉莫斯咻地把手缩回来，他不自然地看向一侧壁上的广告，耳垂红得像要滴血。

皮克看看自己的掌心，轻松的耸耸肩，“你怎么这么怕我？我手上有刺吗？”他笑着说，语气里满是戏谑。

法布雷加斯瞪他一眼，“Geri这人就爱开玩笑，您别放在心上。”

饶是拉莫斯再不乐意，也不得不扭过头去，他对法布雷加斯笑着点点头，没说话。他还能不知道皮克那个人吗，他有多爱开玩笑呢，拉莫斯想，甚至他一度觉得现在这个场景都只是皮克在跟他恶作剧，下一刻他就笑得直不起腰，拍着大腿断断续续的说，“笨蛋Sese，这次被我的演技骗过了吧，愿赌服输，该你穿巴萨球衣啦！”

也不是不可以，真的，他愿意穿巴萨球衣的，只要皮克肯回来。

 

04

电梯缓缓下行，到3楼的时候，法布雷加斯戳了一下按钮1，“我出去买包烟，你把车开出来在路边等我吧。”

皮克揉了揉他的头发，“说好的戒烟呢？”

是的，皮克很讨厌烟味，所以拉莫斯从不抽烟。

法布雷加斯伸出舌头做了个鬼脸，“你不是答应我一天可以抽五根吗？”

唔，其实皮克可以忍受烟味，但是挑人而已。

“啊，我以为你忘了，诈你一下。”刚好到了一楼，皮克踹了法布雷加斯屁股一脚，把他踢出电梯，接着狂按关门键。

法布雷加斯像是习以为常似的，骂了他一句“傻逼杰拉德”就走了。

狭小的空间里只有两个人，死寂般的沉默。

拉莫斯垂着眼，一只手紧紧抓住身后的栏杆，支撑着自己的身体。皮克一点都没变，他看着他们，就好像是看着曾经的自己。他总是随随便便就能惹恼别人，但就在你想打他的时候，看见他眨巴着蓝眼睛，手上的力就软了。拉莫斯想了想，法布雷加斯那样天真烂漫的男孩，才不会像暴躁的自己动不动就大打出手，挺好的，总归比自己好，即使比不上吧，他也没资格妄想什么了。

“叮——”电梯到了。

皮克先迈出去，拉莫斯跟在他身后，仗着他看不见，他这才敢抬起头肆无忌惮地看他——虽然只是个背影——皮克胖了一圈，想来是养伤吃得太好了，也有可能是法布雷加斯厨艺很棒。总之更好看了，他之前太瘦了，胸上肋骨的痕迹都凸出来，这过于亲密了，他不该想到这的。

皮克说，“你们的意见很有针对性，我们会认真修改，下次交流一定让你们满意。拉莫斯先生留步吧，我的车就停在前面的。”

拉莫斯点点头，对他公式化的交代不置可否，他从包里摸了一张卡出来，“喏，一次性免费停车卡，给你。”

“谢谢了，贵公司服务真周到。”皮克接过去，笑得温和。

哪是什么公款，这是老子自掏腰包的！拉莫斯心里嘶吼一声，脸上还是挂着职业假笑，“当然，要不您也不会跟我们合作了。那我不送了，你路上小心。”

皮克转身走了。

拉莫斯突然被抽走了力气，他靠在柱子上，双腿发软，终于滑到地上，他大口大口喘着气，像是刚跑完全程马拉松。他知道皮克忘记他了，他也接受这个事实了，他甚至换了工作和住所，想要躲开关于他的回忆。可是一切又好像命中注定，他终究又遇见他，人性向贪，他忍不住想是不是冥冥之中他们还有机会再续前缘。可是，皮克看他的眼神礼貌、温暖、疏远、恰如其分，而他看法布雷加斯的眼神眷恋、缠绵、爱慕、情深意切。

没有可能了。

拉莫斯重新回到办公室，恢复了精英白领的模样，坐在桌前审查起实习生交上来的稿子。

 

05

拉莫斯没开灯，站在玻璃窗前，屋子里只有一个红点在他指尖闪烁着，他看着外面的世界，华灯初上车水马龙，冰冷的城市欣欣向荣，人多了也就变得热闹了。

人多才热闹啊。

他吸了一大口烟，把剩下半截烟头掐灭，拨通了电话，“来我家。”

简洁的几个字，带着命令的冷漠口吻，令人不适。对面沉默半晌，拖着沙哑的嗓子回了句，“好。”更简洁的答复，却是近乎谄媚的讨好。

他想起来了，卡西说莫德里奇今天不舒服请了假，这升温降温没个准儿的天气，稍不注意就感冒了。拉莫斯烦躁的揉了揉头发，他身体好不好的关他屁事，给了他一个被自己操的机会，他该感激涕零才是。

拉莫斯心安理得的去冲澡，窝在沙发里打游戏静候客人造访。

 

06

“洗过了？”

“嗯。”

“润滑好了？”

“嗯。”

莫德里奇乖巧地点点头，他是一个懂规矩又顺从的床伴，如果不是因为做这些事他根本没有快感，他都快以为自己是m了。他还想说点什么——他真的太喜欢拉莫斯了，他渴望着与他有身体之外的接触，几句话的闲聊也好啊。可是拉莫斯没给他机会。

他一把揪下自己的裤子，把莫德里奇的头按到胯间，“来，让我检查一下你有没有好好练习。”

混合了沐浴清香和雄性激素的气味直往他鼻子里钻，这让刚刚还感到沮丧的莫德里奇顿时兴致勃勃。他轻轻张开嘴，含住阴茎，故作熟练地吸吮起来。技巧还是不过关，拉莫斯想，但他这会儿没心情调教他，他摸了摸他柔软的金发，难得的温柔，这无疑使男人会错了意，于是他娇俏地呻吟了一声，想要勾起拉莫斯更多的欲望。

拉莫斯冷笑一声，看穿对方的伎俩，那就如你所愿吧，他想。他在莫德里奇肉乎乎的脸上掐了一把，换来更加迷离的娇喘，紧接着他揽住他的后颈，腰上用力，重重地顶到男人的喉咙里。

“唔……”莫德里奇痛苦地摇头，想要摆脱他，却被扣得死死的，他被呛得翻白眼，拉莫斯却丝毫没有怜惜之意，“喔宝贝，你可以的，你说过，只要我喜欢你都愿意尝试的对不对？”他低声哄骗着他，果然，跪着的人反抗的动作减缓不少，努力适应着为他深喉。拉莫斯很满意，加快了抽插的速度，龟头被娇嫩的喉腔摩擦得快要融化，拉莫斯太快了，莫德里奇甚至顾不上施展任何技巧，只是机械地微张开嘴承受着他近乎虐待的操弄。

莫德里奇忍着喉咙发炎的痛痒，被顶得落下泪来，他感觉到嘴里这根肉棒胀大了一圈，挤得他更难受了。

拉莫斯一把推开他，“跪到沙发边上来。”

莫德里奇像条狗一样趴在那，拉莫斯压到他身上，没有任何前戏，直接捅了进去。

“唔嗯……”回应他的是沉闷的哼声。

穴口火辣辣的疼，莫德里奇在自己家里就用拉莫斯之前送他的假阴茎操过自己了——拉莫斯从不温柔地对他做前戏，干脆送他一个叫他准备好了再来。拓展过的后穴还是禁不起这样猛烈的冲撞，他疼的双腿发颤，大腿绷紧了，他伸手掰开自己的臀瓣，期望这样能让他操得容易点。

没多会儿莫德里奇就适应了，他甚至向后摆动屁股迎合对方大开大合的操干，每一下都戳刺到他的敏感点上，他抑制不住，咬紧下唇也无法封堵淫荡的呻吟，“嗯哦，daddy好棒……操得好爽……慢一点啊……我不行了，呜呜……要被操坏了……嗯啊！”他乱叫一通，手胡乱抓到拉莫斯手臂，狠狠掐了下去，一股浊白液体从马眼喷洒出来，溅到沙发垫上。

拉莫斯扣住他的腰，发疯似的抽插了几下，莫德里奇高潮过后的穴口那一圈嫩肉紧紧勒住他的根部，那紧束的程度给了他无比的刺激，他顶开他最里面的肉壁，稍作停留，便浑身颤抖着把滚烫的精液悉数浇灌进去。

紧接着漫天的空虚便把他整个人都包围起来。他开始胡思乱想，皮克也是这样操法布雷加斯吧，不，不会的，他一定很温柔，处处克制，生怕弄疼他，毕竟男孩看上去可爱又柔弱。

他想起那天皮克从马路上不管不顾地飞奔而来，一把攘开他，自己被奔驰的汽车撞飞出去。鲜红的血流了一地，他抱着他眼泪不受控制的簌簌而下，皮克却说，“Sese别哭，我不疼。”救护车的警报声至今仍在他脑海中振聋发聩，现场混乱不堪，他不记得自己如何到了医院，面对皮克父母对他冷若冰霜。后来一场大雨洗刷了所有的痕迹，皮克也清醒过来。他却再没见过他。老皮克找过他一次，大家都猜得到的谈话内容，无非是门当户对的青梅竹马从伦敦回来了，鸠占鹊巢的不法之徒趁早离开，还能留一份体面。拉莫斯难得对长辈强硬，他只是倔强的昂着头，“我要见他。”

拉莫斯越想越委屈，他轻轻抱住莫德里奇的腰，伏在他背上轻轻啜泣起来。莫德里奇还没从高潮的余韵里缓过来，就僵在他身下，六神无主。他从没见过这样脆弱的拉莫斯，他一直自信、幽默、强大、掌控一切，自己居然“有幸”得见他脆弱、孤独、彷徨、泣不成声。他小心翼翼的转了个身，生怕惊动了他，又迅速隐藏起情绪，冷冰冰的下逐客令。好在拉莫斯真的太痛苦了，他宁愿有人陪着他，随便谁都可以。

莫德里奇回抱住拉莫斯，在他耳边轻轻吻他，试图以此安抚他。拉莫斯扯他的头发，把他的头扳过来，侵略他的嘴唇。他的眼泪落在他脸上，烫得几乎灼伤了他。莫德里奇一直压抑的委屈被引诱出来，加上生病的缘故，大脑晕乎乎的，绷不住神经，他也悲伤地哭了起来。

“你哭什么呢？”拉莫斯问他。

莫德里奇没说话，只是摇摇头。

拉莫斯叹了口气，“为什么？”

“嗯？”

“为什么对我这么好？”

莫德里奇嘶哑着声音，从喉咙里艰难地挤出几个分句，“我愿意啊，哪怕片刻欢愉，这瞬间你只属于我一个人。”

留得你一晚，骨骼都相缠。

拉莫斯心头大震，脸色都变了。他维持着搂抱的姿态，脸上的泪在空中风干。

他破天荒的允许莫德里奇留下来过夜，他把他抱上床，仔细清理了后庭里残留的体液，还体贴地调了感冒冲剂喂他喝。“累了吧，早点休息，我就在隔壁，有事叫我。喉咙不方便就打电话找我。”

莫德里奇看着这样周到的男人，知道这是他从曾经的感情经历里磨炼出来的，他心头泛酸，却又没来由的发慌——他怕拉莫斯回心转意，再投入那个泥沼之中，他连做一个泄欲工具的立场都没有了。他鼓起勇气去牵他的手。

拉莫斯温和的看着他，“还有哪不舒服吗？”

莫德里奇摇摇头，喉咙一阵发痒，他捂住嘴不要命地咳嗽起来，来势汹汹像要把肺都咳出来。拉莫斯就站在床头等他，甚至替他抚背，希望他好过一点。

半晌，莫德里奇终于顺过气来，“可以留下来抱着我睡吗？”他声音很小，不知道是因为喉咙痛还是因为害羞。拉莫斯沉思了一会儿，轻轻点了头。

拉莫斯太累了，他睡得很沉，这大概是分手以后他睡得最好的一晚，一夜无梦。他醒来发现莫德里奇已经走了。如果是以前，他会很喜欢这样的进退有度，甚至会因此而在下一次对他温柔一点以作褒奖，他躺在床上想，可是今天他却有点失落，说到底，他还是孤身一人，哪怕深夜里找得到人陪他，但终究不可以一同起床迎来希望。他不由嗤笑一声，为着自己滑稽可笑的想法，他从不曾对莫德里奇好过，他的做法也是顺应自己的要求，哪来的脸对人家失望啊，他无力地抓抓头发，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，你可真渣。

他爬起床，看见桌上的三明治和热牛奶，他走过去抓起来，温度刚刚好，看来人没走多久。他怔了一下，想了想，深吸一口气，像是做了艰难的决定，转身把面包丢进了垃圾桶。

 

07

拉莫斯再见到皮克是在十天后的第二次汇报上，他没带法布雷加斯，同行的是一个金发男人，叫拉基蒂奇。拉莫斯比上次控制得好多了，他从容地接待他们，拉基蒂奇一进门，眼光落到身边的莫德里奇身上，眼睛顿时亮了起来。拉莫斯古怪的占有欲疯狂冒头，他按不住也不想按，他揽住莫德里奇的腰，把他摁进座椅里，随后挑衅地看了对面一眼，拉基蒂奇的脸色不太好，可皮克却是事不关己的云淡风轻。拉莫斯紧张的情绪瞬间松懈下来，奢望啥呢，那么多药物和器械都唤不醒他的记忆，难不成自己搂搂别人他就记起来了？拉莫斯忍不住嘲笑自己极端幼稚的行为。

汇报结束以后，拉基蒂奇留下来跟莫德里奇继续讨论着，皮克嫌屋子里暖气太热，他松了松领口，走出会议室，倚在门口玩手机。拉莫斯二话没说丢下莫德里奇跟了出去。

“Ge……皮克先生。”他跟他打了个招呼。

皮克抬起头，拉莫斯猝不及防地闯进那片蓝色的海洋里，他呼吸突然急促起来，他做梦都想溺死在里面。皮克对他点点头，他好像心情不好，拉莫斯知道，每次他跟皮克吵完架，皮克都是这副样子，冷冷地生闷气。拉莫斯会打他，两个人缠打起来，最后滚到床上以一场痛快的性爱结束冷战。

法布雷加斯绝不会这样。

皮克这会儿不去哄他，看来是吵得厉害。

拉莫斯心中升腾起一股喜悦，这种背德的得意令他闪过一丝愧疚，但最终被快感压倒了，“我可以叫你杰拉德吗？”

皮克犹豫了一下，点点头，“当然可以。”

“我可否有幸邀请你共进晚餐呢？”拉莫斯笑得甜甜的，任何人都难以拒绝这样热情甜美的小太阳，他又加了句，“是私人约会，”语气轻佻又下贱。

皮克疑惑的看他，以拉莫斯的收入和地位，绝不能是便宜的金钱男孩，要说为了生意那更不可能了，拜托，拉莫斯是甲方团队的负责人，这年头还有主动送上床的金主爸爸？他挑挑眉，“为什么？”

拉莫斯夸张地舔舔嘴唇，“因为我很喜欢你这挂的。”

皮克时常被人搭讪，拒绝这种低俗的表白他轻车熟路，但也不知道为什么，透过拉莫斯下流的神情，他恍惚在他眼底看到了流动的悲伤，蜻蜓点水般掠过湖面，套话卡在喉头，他倒一时语塞了。他的眼睛谨慎地在拉莫斯周身逡巡，不得不说，男人真的火辣极了。皮克咽了咽口水，“不好意思，我想我可能不喜欢你。准确的说，我已经有男朋友了，除他以外的任何人，我都不喜欢。承蒙错爱了。”

皮克的话像一根尖刺猛地扎入拉莫斯的肋骨下方，又像在他胸口开了一枪，冷冰冰的子弹穿过滚烫的血液，正中心脏。他眼里的哀痛压不住，缓缓流了出来，他整个人看上去可怜兮兮的，可他还在笑，他深吸一口气，用尽全身的力量说，“不试试怎么知道呢？我很懂事的，不会让第三个人知道。”

皮克皱起眉，拉莫斯周遭的低压让他难受，吐出口的不要脸的话更让他反感，他郑重其事的说，“我很爱我男朋友，这不是被不被其他人知道的问题，我爱他，我永远不会背叛他。”

“可是他并不能给你足够的快乐，不是吗？”你清醒点，只有我，只有塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯才能给你最大限度的欢愉，因为我们才是一类人。

“拉莫斯先生，”皮克的称呼变得生硬冷漠，“您活着就图了个床笫之欢吗？那我们道不同不相为谋，还请您自重。”

正好拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇从屋子里走出来，皮克匆匆结束了对话，拽住同事就走了，“不麻烦送我们下楼了，我认得路。”

拉莫斯握紧了拳头，关节发白，脸上没有一丝血色。

莫德里奇被吓到了，“你怎么了？”说着就去探他额头，却被躲过了，拉莫斯一言不发，转身就走了。莫德里奇看着他的背影，萧瑟落寞，一个念头在他脑中闪过，他眉间的疑云逐渐散开，他叹口气，即便是马德里性爱战神，也逃不过爱不得求不能的命，谁不是卑微地苦苦哀求，这世上没有人是自由的。

而自己与拉莫斯的缘分，也只好到这了。

 

08

拉莫斯又做梦了，梦里雾蒙蒙的一片，大雪纷飞，冻得人发抖，他鼻尖通红，戴着毛线帽和墨镜，站在医院住院部三楼，老皮克在他旁边，指着花园里坐在轮椅上的男人，他面前蹲着个男孩，伏在他膝头陪他说话，两个人谈笑风生，皮克眼角的擦伤都温柔了许多。“他忘记了很多事，包括你。”低沉的声音在他耳畔响起，他捂住耳朵不想听，那些话却无孔不入地钻进他脑袋——“我和他母亲一直不同意你俩的事，只不过是从小把他娇惯坏了，他认定了你，我们也只好让步。说真的，你很优秀，学历、工作和谈吐都算得上同龄人中的佼佼者，但这些和他比起来，只是不拖后腿而已，你并不能对他的事业有所助益。现在因为你的缘故，他忘记你了，或许这就是命中注定，你们有缘无份。我差一点就失去了唯一的儿子，我必须要保护他，不能再像从前一样由他乱来，我希望你能体谅一个父亲的苦心，也为了他好，放过他吧。”

他站在冰天雪地里，周遭白晃晃的，空无一物，仿佛世界的弃儿。

放过他吧……

拉莫斯挣扎着醒过来，枕头又湿了一大片，他擦干眼角的泪，他想起皮克说他爱法布雷加斯时的坚定，和他嘲讽自己只有下半身时的鄙夷，他疼得呼吸都困难。真可笑啊，曾经皮克在他身上驰骋，他说，“Sese你知道吗，我真的好爱你，你看，我们结合得多么完美，只有你能满足我。”

不是他放过皮克，是他该放过自己了。

 

09

拉莫斯递交了辞呈。

卡西没收，“想去散心就去吧，我为你保留职位，随时回来。”卡西摸摸他的头，“可别玩太久，我要是被调职了，就罩不了你，哈哈哈。”

他也跟着笑，“好啊，谢谢你，Iker。”

拉莫斯背上单薄的行囊，准备去哥本哈根住几天，人活着不能只为了云雨巫山，他自嘲的想，总要在年轻时候看过彩虹大海极光和冰山。

飞机缓缓滑行，起飞，拉莫斯看着窗外，首都的道路、树木、车辆和建筑渐行渐远，视野越来越宽阔，物象却愈发模糊，风光全都被甩在身后，最后变成一团雾气，融进铅色的天空。他曾经频繁地往返于巴塞罗那和马德里之间，每次都带着美妙的心情，这会儿他终于离开了，有些如释重负的洒脱，又有些逃灾避难的无奈。飞机不再颠簸，平稳地飞行在云层之上，金色的阳光有些刺眼，他拉下遮光板，靠在座椅上沉睡过去。

睡一觉吧，醒来就可以吻到梦中的心上人，像以往无数次那样。

 

10

皮克坐在家里看国家德比，当巴萨攻入第五球时，他疯狂摇着手里红蓝相间的球衣，“Forca Barca！”他蹦在沙发上跳起来，一边吹口哨一边乱吼，像夺冠了一样开心，“Sese你输啦！今晚穿球衣！”话一脱口他立马中邪似的蓦然安静下来。等等，他是喊了“Sese”吗？那是什么？听着像宠物的名字，或许是什么人的昵称也不一定。

皮克感觉头皮一阵阵发麻，他痛苦地弯下腰，球队大胜的喜悦被他抛之脑后，他抱着头，按揉着太阳穴，后脑勺却胀得厉害，像是有什么东西想要冲出来。

“Geri，我回来了。”法布雷加斯推开门，弯着身子在门口换鞋，撒娇地喊了他一声。

皮克从恍惚中清醒过来，他瞪着茫然的眼睛看着自己的男友，询问的话就要下意识跑出口，却被理智拉了回来，封堵在紧闭的唇边。他跟Cesc在一起这么多年了，从来没有听他说起过，要么是不重要，要么是不知道，要么是不喜欢，不论哪个原因，反正还是别问比较好，皮克想。“Cesc我刚看了德比，所以还没来得及做饭……”

“噢，我在路上刷到Ins了，哇啊啊啊5：1诶！好爽！比拣到钱还爽！”

皮克笑出声，“那为了庆祝这么爽的胜利，我们出去吃顿好的吧。”

“好啊好啊，”法布雷加斯跳过来挂到他身上，“等我去洗个澡，我要试试你新买的香水。”

皮克托住他的屁股，在他脸上偷了个香，“一起洗就给你用。”

法布雷加斯顿时羞红了脸，在他胸口捶了一拳，“讨厌。”

 

11

最后一次汇报完成的时候，已经是来年暮春了，皮克没见到拉莫斯，就随口问了卡西一句，“之前的负责人呢？拉莫斯先生？”

“请长假了，你找他有事吗？他好像不在马德里，手机号也换了，暂时联系不上他。”

皮克点点头，“这样啊，”他又摆摆手，“我没什么事。”

卡西笑着说，“工作上有什么问题我们随时交流，找莫德里奇和我都行。”

皮克走出办公区，伸了个懒腰，还有十几天就是法布雷加斯的生日了，求婚仪式他准备得差不多了，还差个戒指。他在偌大的商场里逛了好几遍，眼睛都挑花了，他把Cesc的喜好在脑中细细筛了个透，那个跟他一样的富家公子锦衣玉食惯了，反倒没什么挑剔。皮克遂放弃了挑选，倒回三楼去买了最贵的那个。

 

12

终于来到法布雷加斯生日这天。

皮克生怕惊喜被发现，尽力表现得与平时无异，连香水都不敢多喷。哪想到小男孩反而不依了，“Geri，今天是我生日，你怎么都不打扮一下，你是不是没把人家放在心上？”法布雷加斯嘟着嘴，在他脖子上亲了一口，纵情地撒娇。说着就抓起香水在他脖子上使劲喷了几下，味道浓得呛人，皮克连打了几个喷嚏，小男孩就笑得仰倒在沙发上，“你闻起来真像巴黎的贵族小姐。”

皮克把人捞进怀里，法布雷加斯尖叫着躲他，奈何男人高大多了，他把身上的香味蹭到他身上，“现在你也一样是漂亮姑娘了。”

法布雷加斯在他臂弯里笑得一脸灿烂，皮克看着他亮晶晶的眼睛，他吻了吻他卷翘的睫毛，“Cesc……”

“嗯？”法布雷加斯脸上还挂着笑，双颊染着淡淡的红晕，深情地看着自己的爱人。

“我爱你。”皮克捉住他的唇瓣，把吻渐渐加深了。

 

13

皮克拉开铺着鹅毛绒垫的椅子，邀请法布雷加斯坐下，皮克熟稔地拿起菜单，点了几道小男孩最爱的菜，法布雷加斯对着菜单发呆，他的视线瞟到页尾的那行字，他突然开口，“Geri，今天我不想吃土豆球了，换成焗蜗牛吧。”

Waiter看着自己手里的单子，皮克并没有点土豆球，而焗蜗牛已经在单子上了。这对情侣真有默契，他羡慕的想。只有皮克意识到自己的过失，他握紧了拳，微微调整了一下自己的情绪。

皮克喝了不少酒，脸红熏熏的，蓝眼睛上蒙了一层水雾，使他看上去更加温柔了。他等法布雷加斯吃完最后一口巧克力，伸手去擦干净他残留在嘴角的一点松露。

这时候外面燃起烟花，好像在举办庆典，广场上人头攒动，皮克捉住法布雷加斯的手，“Cesc，走，我们出去看看。”说完就拉着他往外跑。

皮克腿长，小个子跟得吃力，于是他大喊一声，“Geri，慢一点！”皮克却置若罔闻，甚至还加快了步伐，爽朗的笑声萦绕在他身边。法布雷加斯气得吹胡子瞪眼，这是哪门子奇葩男友，可是广场上太挤了，他只能跟紧他，生怕被挤散在人群中。

皮克终于在中央的一块平地上停下来，法布雷加斯累得叉腰喘气，皮克轻轻松松地嘲笑他，“看吧，平时叫你多锻炼，关键时候这么不顶用。”

法布雷加斯闻言，一把甩开皮克的手，抬脚就去踹他，“我看你是皮痒！”话音未落，皮克就摔在地上，屁股着地，两条长腿分开曲着，模样有点狼狈。法布雷加斯哼了一声，也不打算去拉他。

“宝贝，我错了。”皮克大剌剌的坐在地上，也不害臊，周围已经有人侧目了，皮克脸上丝毫未见愧意，倒是捉弄占了十成。法布雷加斯真想假装不认识他。

“宝贝，拉我一把。”皮克弯起食指去勾他的小拇指，看热闹的人越来越多，法布雷加斯到底脸皮薄，他抓住皮克的手，刚要用力，皮克一个翻身，就单膝跪在他跟前，另一只手迅速摸出一个银色指环套上他的中指，“Would you marry me？”

法布雷加斯完全愣住了。

“Wowwww！！！”

“Marry him！！！”

周围爆发出阵阵欢呼，还有几道闪光灯打过来，刺得他睁不开眼。他还没回过神，四周又响起更加热烈的喝彩，“哇哦！你们看！”人群里一个尖锐突兀的声音吸引了大家的注意力，法布雷加斯也跟着抬起了头——地标建筑物的外墙屏幕上蹿起一道金色的光，与烟花摇曳的尾光相得益彰，烟花消弭在空中，红色的字体慢慢从底楼爬上来，只有“MARRY ME”两个单词，简单又直接，他想起皮克说他皮肤白，红色很衬他，所以连求婚字体也是红色。

法布雷加斯惊得说不出话，他抬起左手捂住嘴，颤抖着望向皮克，男人只是笑着看他，强大而自信，微微颤抖的睫毛却暴露了他的一丝紧张。可是法布雷加斯比他还紧张，以至于他只是呆呆的站在那，没有回应。

人们等得急了，开始鼓掌欢呼吹口哨，催促着这对情侣。皮克轻轻捏他的手掌，“Cesc，我们很小很小就认识了，我也不记得我第一次心动是什么时候，总之我的前半生都是你，我无法想象没有你在我身边的日子。虽然我们中途分开了几年，但好在，兜兜转转我们还是回到了最初的起点。噢，不对，是我们要开始另一段新的旅途，往后余生，你愿意陪我一起吗？你愿意，同我结婚吗？”

法布雷加斯眼角泛起微光，皮克选在这样热闹的街区求婚，就是要所有人见证他爱他。谁能拒绝这样的邀约呢？

“Yes,I do.”他重重地点头。

皮克难掩欣喜，他手上用力，站起来深情地拥吻他的未婚夫。他举起手向人群挥动，感谢他们的见证与帮忙。

 

14

法布雷加斯沉浸在爱和幸福里，他努力克制住自己的眼泪，甚至他都不知道自己是怎么回到家的。

此时此刻，他抱着皮克的头，由着未婚夫在他身体里冲撞，比任何一次都要热情激烈，他非常享受这样偶尔粗暴的性爱，“喔，Geri，好舒服，再深一点，啊啊……对，就是那……”他彻底放松下来，向上抬起屁股去迎合他，他想要全部，想要两个人完完全全的交合。

“噢Sese，你还是这么火辣，我好爱你，我终于得到你了。”皮克稀里糊涂的话如同一炮炸弹“轰”地在法布雷加斯脑中炸开，将他的欲望顷刻毁灭。


End file.
